Mutabrid
Mutabrid is a Baku Sky Raider Bakugan in Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge. His Battle Suits are Fortatron and Clawbruk. Information Description With an alien shaped body frame, Mutabrid streches outwards to reach enemies at long distances. Anime Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge In Evil Arrival, he appeared in the Doom Dimension along with the other Nonets, arguing with the evil Mechtogan, Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor. In Wiseman Cometh, he and the other Nonets were freed from the Doom Dimension by Wiseman. They then fought the Battle Brawlers while Mutabrid was battling Radizen. He helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later defeated alongside the other Nonets when they lost control of Mechtavius Destroyer. In Mysterious Bond, he, Betadron, and Kodokor fought against Drago and Reptak. They combined into Gliderak, but were ultimatly defeated when Drago and Reptak formed into Aeroblitz. In The Prodigal Bakugan, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In Combination Impossible, he was seen with Kodokor in ball form. In Enemy Allies, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He was batling Jaakor and later he helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. In Gunz Blazing, he was seen in ball form with the other Nonets. In Battle Suit Bash, he along with Betadron and Kodokor fought against the Brawlers but this time with the three Battle Suits Wiseman stole from Brawlers headquarters. He was battling against Jaakor with the Battle Suit Fortatron. In the end Wiseman retreated because Dan wanted the Battle Suits back and was close to achieving that. Mutabrid and the other Darkus Nonets were transported back to Wiseman's headquarters. In Countdown to Doomsday, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets. He used the Battle Suit Clawbruk. He later fused into Gliderak and battled Aeroblitz. He then helped summon the evil Mechtogan and was later transported back to Wiseman's headquarters along with the other Nonets when the Mechtavius Destroyer defetead Dragonoid Destroyer. In The Eve of Extermination, he battled the Brawlers along with the other Nonets and helped summon the evil Mechtogan. He was defeated when Mechtavius Destroyer lost the battle. ; Ability Cards * Imprison: * Sneaking Aggressor: * Death Stall: Game The Aquos version has 930 Gs, the Haos version has 940 Gs, the Pyrus version has 990 Gs, and the Ventus version has 920 Gs. Trivia *Its name seems to be a combination of "mutant" and "hybrid". *Mutabrid's body in Bakugan form has some similarities to that of Glotronoid. *In ball form, Mutabrid appears to have an extra head on top of his two eyes, which suggests he may have a hidden face in Bakugan form. *One of his abilities, Imprison, shares the name with a psychic type move from Pokemon. *Mutabrid's ball form in the game is missing numerous pieces from his anime version. His feet are not double-jointed and his "wings" are missing extraneous spikes, similar to Kodokor's wings. Category:Bakugan Category:Baku Sky Raiders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Season 4 Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Nonet Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Connecting Bakugan Category:Characters